Fall To Pieces
by LilPunkette
Summary: It's in RP style, so if you don't like that style, don't read it.YukiXTohru, KyoXDJMy charrie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the names of the chapters, which I got from songs I do not own. I don't own anything but DJ. Keke belongs to my friend, Frodo, and Nikki belongs to my friend, Michele.**

_RP Style._

Setting: The Sohma house. It's raining heavily outside, and a dark figure is running toward the house.

Kyo:-looking out the window- Hey...who the hell is that? And what could she be running from?

Yuki:-pushes Kyo aside- Hum...beats me...

Kyo: DAMN RAT!

Yuki: Stupid cat...

Tohru: I know her!

-awkward silence-

Kyo: WELL, WHO THE HELL IS SHE?

Tohru: Oh, sorry! She's DJ Venetia, she's one of my friends.

Shigure: Is she running away, Tohru-kun?

Tohru: Um..I don't know…I think so…

Kyo: She's heading this way! Does she know you live here!

Tohru: I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell people! I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!

DJ: -knocks on door-

Tohru: -answers door- DJ!

DJ:-sobbing and hugs- Tohru I can't go back Tohru…I can't!

**A/N: Obviously, Tohru closed the door after DJ walked in…justthought you would like toknow.**

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure: Huh?

Tohru: Shigure-san?

Kyo: NO WAY! WE ARE NOT LETTING ANYONE ELSE IN HERE! WHAT IF SHE FIGURES OUT-

Shigure: I'm sorry miss, but we can't...Er, don't you have any other friends you can go to?

DJ:-shakes head- No, Hana-chan has a big family…and Uo-chan lives in a small apartment with her father…I supposed I'll just leave, then. wipes her tears and smiles weakly Thank you anyways…

Tohru: Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san! PLEEEASE? She can't live in the woods like I did!

Kyo: You seemed fine with it, Tohru!

Yuki: Shut up stupid cat!

DJ: -looks confused-

Shigure: Well, maybe a young _high school _lady like you can stay here…

Yuki: SHIGURE!

Kyo: Pervert! -hits Shigure on the back of his head-

Shigure: HEY, THAT HURT! -sob-

Kyo: DID YOU EVEN BRING ANYTHING WITH YOU?

DJ:-startled by his sudden anger- ...Um...no..I-I didn't...

Kyo: --

Shigure: You can sleep in the guest room, Venetia-san.

DJ: Please, call me DJ, and thank you.

Kyo: So, what's your problem? You just come to peoples houses, expecting them to let you in?

DJ: -getting angry- Well, I will NOT allow myself to get hurt by some…some…

Kyo: SOME WHAT?

DJ: NEVERMIND!

Kyo: Hmph, that's what I thought!

Yuki: -sigh- Another one for Kyo to agure with. How fun...-.-

All: -walk into the kitchen-

DJ: What are your names, anyways?

Kyo: -crosses arms and looks away- I'm Kyo Sohma.

Shigure: I am Shigure Sohma, his cousin.

Yuki: I am-

DJ: You are Prince' Yuki. Yeah, yeah, everyone at school knows you.

Yuki: Sometimes I wish there was _somebody _who didn't know-or want to know- me.

Kyo: I don't want to know you, damn rat.

Yuki: -.- You don't count, stupid cat...

DJ: -laughs-

Tohru: Well, I'll make dinner now!

DJ:-gasps- You guys aren't gunna slave me like that, are you?

Shigure and Yuki: No

Kyo:-at the same time- Yes.

DJ: Whatever. Forget you!

Kyo: Well...FORGET YOU!

Shigure: You just got here, and you're fighting already?

Kyo and DJ: Yes…

Shigure:laughs Ah, true love!

Kyo: Shut up!

DJ: -rolls eyes- Well, I for one, don't care about what other people say about me. Apparently, orange-y here does.

Kyo: I DO _NOT!_

DJ: _Sure _you don't.

Tohru: -is relived to have a reason to stop this- Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready.

Kyo and DJ: What's for dinner?

DJ: Damn that gets on my nerves!

Kyo: -.-

Yuki: Thank you, Honda-san.

Tohru: I made food!

Kyo and DJ: No duh!

DJ: UGH!

Yuki: Oh, come on, you just got here! Stop fighting! How could you hate each other ALREADY?

DJ: Orange-y here seems to hate everyone at first sight. It's like love at first sight, but the opposite!

Kyo: Shut the hell up, wench!

DJ: Aw, did I hurt your feelings?

Kyo: I SAID SHUT UP!

Yuki: STOP IT! Let's just eat. You two, DON'T TALK!

Kyo:...I'm going to eat somewhere else.

DJ: FINE! Hmph, I'll just have a nice dinner RIGHT HERE!

-After dinner-

DJ: Thank you for making the food, Tohru.

Tohru: It's no problem for me, DJ.

Shigure: Ahh…yes, that was a nice meal, wasn't it? Our little flower here has always cooked great food for us…but…wait…now we've got two little flowers, don't we?

DJ: -.-' Please shut up.

Shigure: Wah…-walks away-

Yuki: I'm…going to my room. Goodnight Honda-san, goodnight Venetia-sa…DJ.

DJ and Tohru: Night! -both walk upstairs, and Tohru goes into her room-

DJ: I'm going to look around for a bit…this is such a big house…I hope I don't get lost…-looks around for a while until she notices a ladder leading to what she thinks is the attic, climbs up it, and sees Kyo on the roof- THIS ISN'T THE ATTIC!

Kyo: -almost falls off roof- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

DJ: -walks over to Kyo- Relax orange-y, I was just looking around…to tell you the truth…I thought that ladder led up to the attic.

Kyo: Well, it doesn't, now go away!

DJ: -gives Kyo a sad look and goes down the ladder- Why does he have to hate me aswell? -sighs and walks into the guest room, and eventually falls asleep-


End file.
